Interrogation
by Odettely
Summary: Batman interrogates Harley. And Harley isn't OC but she wasn't an option.


**Batman interrogates Harley Quinn about the joker. Set after the second movie. The joker has escaped Arkham and is now missing. I think this is a one-shot, its just a scene i had in my head and wanted to write down... I haven't really edited it, really bad at that... So spelling mistakes or weird senesces can probably be found...**

Bruce walks in to the small interrogation room, he can feel the concrete walls creeping closer together. The young woman who is seated at the table in the middle of the boxlike room is glaring at him with a one-sided smile disfiguring her young face. He can detect a glimpse of the madness that was visible in The jokers constant smile in her. He sits down on the chair opposite to her, she follows his every move with her blue eyes but that crocked smile is still sculpted onto her pale face.

Bruce unfolds the folder he has placed on the table and pulls out a mug shot of the missing fellan. She ships for air when he places it in front of her; it is almost the sound of a cracked sob. Her ocean eyes soften and her harsh taunting grin turns into a softer childlike smile as she studies the man on the photograph. She just keeps staring at him, Bruce clears his throat to steal he attention but she doesn't even notice him. At last he mutters:

-Miss Quinzel.

She freezes at the sound of her name and with robotic movement lifts her head and gazes at him.

-It's Quinn… Harley Quinn… She half whispers with a raspy voice, it sounds as if she hasn't spoken in a while. A blonde strip of hair has fallen out of her ponytail and hangs in front of her face she blows it out of her eyes as she looks back down at the photo. Bruce says:

- Miss Quinn… I have a few questions. He does not want to lose her attention again so he takes back the photo and places it under the folder. She follows it with her gaze until its no more visible then she looks up at the man in the bat mask.

- What? She asks with her cracking voice. Then she laughs a joyless laugh and says it's just like in that Johnny Depp movie… Public enemies… at the end you know….

Bruce ignores that; he didn't come to have a friendly conversation, but to interrogate her.

-When was the last time you spoke to The Joker?

Her body jolts at the mention of his name but she recovers, clears her throat and says with a completely new voice.

-Well I suppose it must've been a couple ah days before yah killed him… Her voice is pretentiously squeaky and loud, and with a New Jersey or New York 1950s gangster accent… Would've been weird if I spoke to him after he died, don't yah think?

Bruce sighs, be patient.

-So you haven't spoken to him in the last couple of days?

She tilts her head;

-Are yah dull or something? Are yah trying to prove me crazy? Look around now wont yah? I'm already in an asylum!

Bruce decides to move on:

-So I suppose you have heard about the attack on the museum? You wouldn't have any knowledge on that would you?

She weight on her chair. And licks her chapped smiling lips:

- I have no idea? I think it was horrid. Vandalising all of them nice paintings! Do yah like art Mr B?

- So you wouldn't have anything to do with it? She leans in as if she is about to tell him something. He automatically mirrors her and leans in to. She ships for breath and then suddenly licks his nose. He draws back, so does she. She is laughing her obnoxious and annoying hyena like laugh. Her eyes tear up from her hard laughing.

Bruce has had enough. He stands up so swiftly the chair is nocked. He walks over to the camera in the corner of the room and turns it of, now there's no one watching.

He roars:

- Stop toying with me Harley! I have been playing nice so far. You can help The joker by giving us info, that way he wont get hurt. And trust me Quinn, I can make your life here very miserable, but if you talk we can improve your conditions…

She looks down, sighs for strength then looks back up at him.

- Yah already made my life very miserable! Yah killed my Angel, Batsie and for that yah will pay! The flaked skin on her cheeks reddens.

- And how will you make me pay from behind bars miss Quinn?

She smirks:

-Yah will just have to wait and see… But for now. She suddenly bangs her face into the metal table, casing her nose to bleed. And then she screams:

-Help! Help! The Bat is crazy!

The guards outside runs in and takes her away, she turns and for a second grins that insane grin, before she again masks her young face with that damsel in distress expression.


End file.
